


Человек Флинта

by ignoreland



Category: Black Sails, Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignoreland/pseuds/ignoreland
Summary: Когда Флинт потерял Миранду, Билли решил, что сможет занять ее место в сердце своего капитана. Но его надежды не оправдались, а все усилия пошли прахом.В фике описываются события непосредственно перед рейдом на Ямайку (3.01). Никакой порнушки, вообще ничего, только замученный Билли Бонс и его разбитые мечты о капитане.Никогда не думала, что напишу нечто подобное, но меня вдохновила первая серия нового сезона. Бедный замучавшийся Билли. Мне его очень-очень жаль. [авт.]





	Человек Флинта

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фика Flints автора StarpunkD

Тут темно, непереносимо многолюдно, все пропахло сандалом и пряностями. Билли давно уже не захаживал в бордель. Кое-кто из девиц поворачивает головы, заметив, как он, пошатываясь, заходит внутрь с полупустой бутылкой в руках. Он избегает встречаться с ними глазами. Какого черта его вообще сюда принесло? Он идет дальше, пока не наталкивается на один из свободных столиков и тяжело опускается на стул. Бутылка глухо звякает по деревянной столешнице. Билли смотрит, как в ней плещется жидкость. Он не хочет больше. С него уже достаточно. Но он знает, что ему придется накачаться ромом под завязку, потому что только так он может заткнуть этот чертов голос у себя в голове. Он всегда слышит этот голос. Это часть его сознания, отделяющая наивные надежды от истинного положения вещей.  
\- Ты ему не нужен, - шепчет голос. – Не так, как он нужен тебе. Он прекрасно без тебя обойдется, и ты об этом знаешь.  
Билли издает тихий стон. Он отчаянно хочет утопить своих демонов. А это значит, что ему нужно больше рома. Он приканчивает бутылку парой жадных глотков и, опустошив, ставит на стол. Одна из шлюх тут же подходит к нему и пытается обвить его шею руками, но он не позволяет. Она массирует ему плечи тонкими, но сильными пальцами. Он дергает плечами.  
\- Еще рому, - выдыхает он. Светловолосая шлюха закатывает глаза и уходит за бутылкой. Однако она не возвращается. Выпивку ему приносит сама мадам. Она ставит на стол бутылку и два стакана. Билли ее знает: шлюха Рэкхема, Макс, это она помогала украсть золото «Урки» у его братьев и Флинта. Но та история его больше не заботит.  
\- Не возражаете? – спрашивает она. В ней явно проснулось любопытство. И вправду, он к ним не часто захаживает. Да в общем-то, никогда не захаживает. По крайней мере, его не интересуют их услуги. Только выпивка.  
Билли кивает. Она садится напротив, оправляя свое роскошное синее шелковое платье.  
\- Вы ведь из команды «Моржа», верно? – произносит она с этим своим французским выговором, который так возбуждает многих мужчин. – Вы – человек капитана Флинта. Вы его…, - она осекается, не зная, как закончить фразу, и ждет, что он ей подскажет.  
Но он просто кивает, он тоже не знает, как закончить эту фразу. Он не квартирмейстер и теперь не боцман, - когда его посчитали погибшим, его должность занял Пакстон, - и он не требовал ее обратно. И все равно, даже эта шлюха знает, что он – человек Флинта.  
Он – человек Флинта. Но кто именно? Просто человек Флинта, должно быть, так. Билли принадлежит ему, по собственной воле, принадлежит душой и потрохами. Весь без остатка. Для него нет иной жизни, пусть даже иногда он пытается представить, как бы ему жилось, не будь «Моржа», без сабель и пистолетов, без рейдов… Но это не возможно, это был бы не он. Потому что Билли не существует без его клятвы и без его верности. Билли не существует без его капитана, и самая его безумная мечта – чтобы Флинт чувствовал к нему то же самое. Но как бы не так. Теперь Билли знает точно.  
\- Он не остановится, пока ты полностью не сойдешь на нет… Он подведет тебя к краю и столкнет вниз. Ты знаешь об этом, Билли. Должен знать, - шепчет голос.  
Билли не утруждает себя тем, чтобы наполнить ромом стакан. Зачем, если можно пить и так, прямо из бутылки?  
Макс внимательно наблюдает за ним, пока он пьет. Должно быть, обдумывает какую-нибудь новую интригу, ищет способ выманить ценные сведения о капитане Флинте и его команде. Что-нибудь, что может пригодиться в будущем. Зря стараетесь, мадам, усмехается про себя Билли, этим шлюхам ни за что не вызнать капитанских тайн.  
Потому что Билли не знает их, этих его тайн.  
Потому что Флинт… засранец тот еще, и у него полно тайн, только он ни одной живой душе не проговорится о своих замыслах или о том, что его терзает. Ох, как же Билли хочет больше знать о капитане, как же сильно он хочет пробиться сквозь доспехи Флинта и узнать его.  
\- Я вообще-то никогда прежде не видела вас здесь, - вкрадчиво начинает Макс. – Учитывая очевидное отсутствие интереса к нашим дамам, я могу предположить… Вы здесь по какому-то делу?  
Билли снова делает глоток, чувствуя, как ром омывает горло. Господи, как же он ненавидит пить.  
\- Этим делом я сейчас и занимаюсь.  
\- Вы просто хотите выпить? – с явным удивлением спрашивает она. Черт, неужели она в самом деле решила, что он явился сюда с каким-то тайным поручением?  
\- Я не хочу выпить, - поправляет ее Билли. – Мне нужно выпить. И я ненавижу пить в одиночестве. Так что, да, я буду не против, если кто-то составит мне компанию. Только не ваши дамы.  
\- Тогда почему бы вам не напиться хорошенько вместе с вашими товарищами? – интересуется она.  
\- Когда я хорошенько выпью, я становлюсь болтлив, и, боюсь, сегодня мне захочется поделиться кое-чем таким, что не предназначено для их ушей.  
Она весело усмехается.  
\- Значит, я все-таки учуяла какую-то тайну?  
Билли делает еще один глоток, опускает пустую бутылку на стол и смотрит на Макс. Она улыбается.  
\- От такой тайны вам не будет никакого проку…  
\- Это уж мне решать.  
Макс поднимается и уходит, чтобы принести еще одну бутылку.  
Зачем я тут торчу, - стучится в его сознание досадливая мысль и исчезает, когда мадам возвращается с новой порцией выпивки. Она догадливо захватила две бутылки.  
Билли понимает, что зря он позволил ей сидеть тут и слушать. Он понимает, что следовало бы просто снять комнату на ночь, засесть там и напиться до беспамятства. Но мадам здесь, рядом с ним, почтительно смотрит на него через стол, не пытаясь устроиться поближе, поскольку знает, что это ни к чему, и готова слушать его с неослабным вниманием. Должно быть, она все еще надеется выудить что-нибудь полезное из его пьяной болтовни, думает Билли, ну, что ж, успехов ей.  
\- Поведайте мне, мистер Бонс, - начинает она, - от каких же мыслей вы так отчаянно стараетесь избавиться?  
Билли поднимает на нее глаза, она спокойно смотрит в ответ, и, кажется, ей и вправду интересно, что он скажет.  
\- О нем.  
\- О нем? – Макс вскидывает бровь. – О ком? Вашем капитане?  
Билли кивает.  
Так они и сидят друг напротив друга. Макс наливает ему стакан за стаканом, и, кажется, на четвертом он начинает говорить.  
\- Когда ты посвящаешь себя чьим-то делам, поддерживаешь каждый его замысел, пусть самый безрассудный, остаешься рядом, когда он сеет вокруг хаос и разрушение, и ты догадываешься, что он делает это больше по личным причинам, чем каким-то иным, хотя он в этом и не признается… ты отдаешь свою жизнь этому человеку…  
\- О…, - Макс на секунду отводит взгляд. – Пожалуй, вы были правы, такая тайна мне ни к чему. И должна вам сказать, я бы и не хотела пускать подобную тайну в дело.  
В ее голосе слышится отзвук боли. Возможно, она понимает… Возможно, она точно знает, о чем он говорит.  
\- Я думал, когда та женщина, его женщина… когда ее не стало, я думал, у него не будет никого ближе меня. Я ждал, что он разделит со мной свою боль, доверится мне… Я был там. Ради него. Всегда. Я был там, когда он нуждался во мне, я готов был разделить с ним тяжесть утраты, но я не догадывался, что правда будет такой простой и безжалостной: он никогда во мне не нуждался, ничуть… Ему плевать на то, что я думаю или что чувствую. И он не делится со мной своими чувствами. Я нужен ему как слуга, а не как человек, который делает все это ради него, которому не наплевать. Он одинок и отлично справляется…  
Билли знал, что так и получится, когда решил сюда прийти. Он знал, что, в конце концов, проболтается, но не думал, что так легко утратит всякую сдержанность. Но что-то в этой женщине, что-то в ее взгляде, полном внимания и сочувствия, подстегивает его говорить и говорить, и говорит он только об одном – упрямом злокозненном пиратском капитане. Его капитане.  
Она ни разу не прерывает его, просто сидит напротив, слушает его мучительные признания и подливает ему рома. Билли ненавидит себя, ненавидит за то, что потерял самообладание, за то, что изливает душу чужому человеку. Но все-таки ему становится легче после того, как он рассказывает Макс о своих чувствах к Флинту. Как будто после того, как он выговорился, эти чувства получили больше прав на существование. До сегодняшнего вечера Билли скрывал правду, ни за что в ней не признался бы, словно его молчание могло уничтожить эти чувства. А сейчас ему кажется, что его слова воплощаются в действительность, становятся чем-то весомым, чем-то подлинным. Что с того, если его товарищи узнают о его любви к Флинту? Ну, и пускай. Что с того, если об этом станет известно Флинту? Пусть и он знает. Билли ведь не надеется, что его капитан изменит к нему отношение, так какая разница? Хотя бы не придется и дальше скрывать свои чувства. Хотя бы он будет честным перед самим собой…  
Макс и две девушки помогают ему добраться до комнаты, - он так надрался, что не в состоянии идти сам. Он хочет расплатиться за комнату и ром, но руки у него дрожат, а мысли путаются, и не получается сосчитать, сколько он должен.  
\- Заплатите утром, - говорит Макс, когда они заводят его в комнату. Билли, шатаясь, добирается до кровати и валится на нее ничком, не в состоянии даже раздеться.  
\- Только посмотри на себя, Билли Бонс. Ну, не жалкое зрелище? – вопрошает внутренний голос. Он звучит уже не так громко, но по-прежнему доводит до белого каления. Жалит сердце, точно злая оса. – Теперь, значит, изливаем душу шлюхам, да? Ну, само собой, у тебя кишка тонка высказать всю эту дичь ему в лицо…  
И с этой мыслью Билли вырубается.

Джон Сильвер стоял у кабестана, всматриваясь вперед, дожидаясь возвращения капитана. Они были готовы к отплытию: по замыслу Флинта им предстояло отправиться к Ямайке и устроить рейд в ответ на недавние публичные повешения. Почти вся команда уже была на борту, кроме Малдуна, Доббса и Билли Бонса. Наконец, он углядел Билли в одном из баркасов. Когда баркас подошел поближе, Сильвер повнимательнее присмотрелся к Бонсу. Тот был, по обыкновению, опрятен, тщательно выбрит и по пиратским меркам довольно щегольски одет: воротник полотняной рубахи идеально чист и отглажен, вокруг шеи связки старательно подобранных украшений. Сильвер никак не мог понять этого в Билли. Он был чертовски хорошим пиратом и, тем не менее, старался одеваться как джентльмен. Ну, по крайней мере, насколько позволяли обстоятельства пиратской жизни.  
\- Мать твою, где тебя носило? – поинтересовался Сильвер, едва Билли поднялся на борт. – Мне два дня пришлось управляться тут без тебя.  
\- Ну, до смерти ты не уработался, - без всякого дружелюбия ответил Бонс. Ничего удивительного: дружбу с Сильвером он не водил и не скрывал неприязни, оставаясь с ним с глазу на глаз. И все-таки Джону было любопытно, какие такие дела занимали Билли. Он знал, что легко может разгадать мысли любого на «Морже», даже мысли Флинта. Но не этого человека. Билли Бонс был чертовой загадкой и скрывал свою личную жизнь как никто другой из команды.  
\- Ну, и где же ты был? – снова попытался Сильвер. – У тебя же нет здесь дома, верно? В трактире остановился?  
\- В борделе, - небрежно уронил Билли и перевел взгляд на один из баркасов, подходивших к кораблю. Наверно, углядел Флинта еще издали.  
\- Шутишь что ли? – хохотнул Сильвер. – Всем известно, что по борделям ты не ходок.  
\- Вот как? – не глядя на него, отозвался Билли. Машинально его пальцы потянулись к связкам украшений, принялись поправлять их, чтобы лежали как следует.  
\- Ты же знаешь, капитан не одобряет, чтобы старшие по команде ходили туда, - осторожно начал Сильвер, но Билли прервал его:  
\- Я не старший по команде. Но знаешь, если тебя волнует, не разболтал ли я шлюхам каких-то тайн, то вспомни, предавал ли я когда-нибудь Флинта.  
\- Такого не было, - несколько смешавшись, ответил Сильвер.  
\- Вот именно, - отрезал Билли и повернулся к нему спиной, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан! – Флинт поднимался на борт, и Билли встретил его с улыбкой.


End file.
